For example, as described in PTL 1 (JP-A-2011-146551), PTL 2 (JP-A-2009-130160), and PTL 3 (JP-A-2008-243890), in a component mounting system that sequentially conveys a circuit board to multiple component mounting machines to produce a component mounted board, in a case in which the board type to be produced is switched, after completing the production of the preceding board type, an operator performs feeder exchange work in which a feeder which is not used in the production of the next board type is removed from among multiple feeders which are set on a feeder setting base of the component mounting machines, and a feeder used in the production of the next board type is set on the feeder setting base of the component mounting machine, and the production of the next board type is started after this feeder exchange work is completed.